Game Update 19
Game Update 19 was released on Tuesday December 14, 2010 and saw several new additions to Star Wars Galaxies. Highlights *'Star Wars GalaxiesTM' - The Witches of Dathomir: On the far edge of the galaxy lies the hostile planet known as Dathomir. It is inhabited by many aggressive beings, including the Witches of Dathomir, a group of Force-sensitive women. There are two key opposing clans of the witches - The Nightsisters and the Singing Mountain Clan. Which side will receive your loyalty? *'Wookiee Life Day:' The celebration of Wookiee Life Day has begun. Traditionally celebrated on the Wookiee home world Kashyyyk, Wookiee Life Day is a time to reflect on the renewal of life and to remember those who have passed on. Wookiees greatly value morality, courage, compassion and loyalty. As part of this sacred and ancient Wookiee tradition is that of the honor family. An honor family comprises a Wookiee's closest friends and companions. These family members pledge a commitment to lay down their lives for one another as well as members of any honor families these individuals may have. *'Star Wars GalaxiesTM Trading Card Game - The Price of Victory' is now available. Celebrate the 30th anniversary of The Empire Strikes Back with an all-new trading card game expansion! Star Wars GalaxiesTM - The Witches of Dathomir A representative of the Warlord Omogg can be found in the Trade Outpost of Dathomir looking to hire a few brave souls for adventure in this planet's dangerous wilds. What new plans does the mysterious Rubina have for those who have worked for her before? What is the secret of the mutated rancors? Who are the Spiderclan? How do you charm a rancor? Earn the trust of the Singing Mountain Clan or the respect of the Nightsisters and find the answers to these questions and more! *New storyline quests and tasks have been added for each of the witch clans. *Nightsisters and Singing Mountain Clan vendors offer a few new specialty items including new tapestry and house signs. *New collections have been added. *New crafting quests have been added. *New badges have been added. *Several new schematics for clothing and weapons have been added. Wookiee Life Day Life Day is back with new rewards and a new badge! The towns of Dearic, Wayfar, and Doaba Guerfel have been decorated for the celebration of Wookiee Life Day. Visit the Life Day NPCs to sign up for the festivities! Imperial organizers, called Trandoshan Traders, can be found near the shuttleports; Rebel organizers, Wookiee Freedom Fighters, are near cantinas. Stop by the Life Day tree for gifts, music, and a special quest from Saun Dann! *A character must be at least 10 days old and not on a trial account to claim the Life Day gifts or to use the decoration device. Star Wars GalaxiesTM Trading Card Game - The Price of Victory Celebrate the 30th anniversary of The Empire Strikes Back with an all-new trading card game expansion! LucasArts and Sony Online Entertainment (SOE) proudly present The Price of Victory, the latest expansion in the successful Star Wars GalaxiesTM Trading Card Game. Experience a never-before-told story that takes place in parallel with pivotal moments of the Galactic Civil War as seen in Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back. This set adds more that 175 new playable cards that feature unique keyword abilities like "Versatile" and "Entanglement." In addition, this expansion introduces new playable Avatars, new Light and Dark Side campaigns, new Expertise Units, and new The Empire Strikes Back themed Loot Cards like Yoda's Dagobah Hut and the Cloud City House Structure. The Witches of Dathomir Prologue *Singing Mountain Medium Potted Tree Style I no longer uses a default appearance. Quests *Quest acceptance and completion windows now show the reward loot item count values. Jedi *Jedi Crystals have been tweaked to provide a wider range of options. The named Saber crystals will now have the following damage modifiers: **Bondara's Folly - 6% **Bane's Heart - 5% **Lava Crystal - 5% **Permafrost Crystal - 5% **Blackwing Crystal - 5% **Windu's Guile - 6% **Sunrider's Destiny - 6% **Allya's Exile - 6% **Allya's Redemption 6% **Kenobi's Legacy - 6% **B'nar's Sacrifice - 6% **Cunning of Tyranus - 6% *For existing crystals you will have to take them out of your saber and put them back in the hilt again to see any damage increase. Character Transfer Service *Fix issue where some no trade removable items become no trade after transfer. The fix is retroactive. Existing bugged items will correctly become no trade removable with the fix. Miscellaneous *The wearable Whip Belt is no longer called a hat in its description. Category:Updates Category:Updates Category:Updates